This application seeks funds to enable participation in the Eighteenth Pacific Science Congress, which will be convened the week of June 5-12, 1995 in Beijing, China. This year's theme is "Population, Resources and Environment: Prospectives and Initiatives", issues which relate not only to the Pan-Pacific region, but to the scientific community at large. The Chair for the Botany Committee has requested the presentation of a session discussing plant exploration and its relation to drug discovery in the Pacific region, with particular attention to Southeast Asia. As the National Cancer institute, through its support of Dr. Soejarto's project, has been involved with a successful ongoing program of plant exploration and collection, it is believed that participation in this Congress will promote an exchange of information, enabling a more global level of cooperation and communication in the sciences. Further, the presentation of sessions discussing NCI's support with regard to plant exploration will provide the opportunity to engage in scientific dialog with other Pacific Asian entities, establishing friendly relations and ensuring continued plant exploration/drug development programs.